Barney's Fun with Brothers and Sisters (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Fun with Brothers and Sisters is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on December 2, 1994. In 1997, the "Season 4" episode, "Oh Brother, She's My Sister" is a semi-remake of this. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids fun with Oh Brother She My Sister, Brothers and Sister My Famliy. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Kathy *David *Michael *Tosha *Derek *Min Songs 1. Barney Theme Songs 2. Let's Play Together 3. Where Is Famliy 4. When Get The Mad 5. It's Ok to Cry 6. Pretty Kitty Blues 7. BJ'S Song 8. The Mad Song (tune to. BJ's Song) 9. Everyone Is Special 10. Big and Little 11. Everybody Got to Felling 12. Boom Boom A'int to Be Crazy 13. I Can Laugh 14. Laugh With Me 15. My Sister My Me (tune to. I Can Laugh) 16. Pretty Kitty Blues (reprise) 17. Just Sister (tune to. Just Imagine) 18. Just Imagine 19. Books Are Fun 20. The Sister Song 21. I Love You End Credit Music Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1994-1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1994-1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "At Home with Animals". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Who's Whoo On The Choo Choo?". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "If The Shoe Fits...". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Hats Off To BJ!". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "On the Move". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Oh Brother! She My Sister...", escept is was mixed Late 1990-1997 Joe Phillps arrangements. *The Season 2-3 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Gone Fishing!". *The Season 3 Barney and Friends set is used. *Before "Let's Play Together", Barney comes to life, and tells the kids about playing together. *After "Let's Play Together", Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes on, and soccer ball. *Another time Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives. *When Michael says "Hello!" (as Barney and the kids hear his voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball), *During a scene where Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball, the music from *When Michael arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball, and greets Barney and the other kids, his "Hi!" and his "Hi, everybody!" are both taken from "Having Tens of Fun!". *When Barney and the kids say "Hi, Michael!", Barney's "Hi, Michael!" was taken from "Hoo's in the Forest?", *When Michael greets Barney and the other kids, the music from "Kids for Character" *Another time Michael falls or lays down. This time, After the song "Just Sister", He slips on a toy bus, and falls down. *When Michael screams as he slips on a toy bus, and falls down, *After Michael slips on a toy bus, and falls down, He tells Barney that his knee hurts a little bit. Then, Michael will put a big bandage on Michael's hurt knee to make it feel better. *Michael wears the same soccer clothes in "The Exercise Circus!", and "Having Tens of Fun!". *The same Michael and his voice used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun!". Quotes Quote 1 *(after the song "Let's Play Together") *Barney: That was fun playing together. *Michael's voice: Hello! *Kathy: Oh Look Is Here *(Michael arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball) *Barney & Kids: It's Michael *Michael: Hi Everybody *Barney & Kids: Hi Michael *Michael: Hi They Stop The Say Hello *Barney: Guest It's Michael Soccer *Michael: Great The Brother With BJ's and Baby Bop's Too Category:First Era Videos Category:1994 episodes Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney Videos Category:Frist Era Barney Home Videos Category:Barney & Friends Episodes ( Seasons 1,2,3,7,8 ) Category:Joe Phillps Category:DeviantART Category:Custom Barney Episodes